In order to lock two elements to one another, it has been known for a very long time to install a locking member in the first element and a complementary locking member in the second element and to control the attachment or detachment of these by means of a control handle connected to the locking member by transmission means, for example of the cable or rigid bar type.
Within the specific scope of a turbojet engine nacelle comprising a front air inlet section, a middle section intended for surrounding a blower of the turbojet engine, and a rear section formed from at least two half-shells, these are conventionally held in the closing position by means of such locking devices arranged along a junction line located in the lower part (at 6 o'clock).
For each of them, the control handle is designed so as to be capable of being displaced alternately from an opening position, in which the locking member is open, to a closing position, in which the locking member is closed, passing through an intermediate phase where the locking member is closed.
Nevertheless, such a locking device is rigid and is therefore not compliant with the relative displacements between the locking member and the control handle. The result of these displacements may be premature unlocking or, to a lesser extent, too high a mechanical stress upon the transmission means, thus leading to premature wear of the equipment.
Moreover, this gives rise to a constraint whereby the setting of the transmission means has to be carried out with high precision by the operators in order to make it possible for the locking device to function optimally.